Moonlight
by Ice Silver Crystal
Summary: MaixYuuichi OneShot On a moonlit night, Mai is walking around Fuka gardens and goes to the beach. There she meets Yuuichi.


_Mai HiME_

_Moonlight_

She walked gingerly through the streets surrounding Fuka gardens, her hands held behind her back, and her feet making little noise on the pavement. She did this most nights now, leaving at midnight when she was sure that Mikoto was asleep. This wasn't easy, by any means, as the girl clung to her like glue still, as she normally did at night.

So she walked down street-upon-street, gazing at the moonlit flowers and shrubbery. Everything had a different feel when the moon's grace fell upon it – it made everything feel so nostalgic and calm. Like everything had a meaning deeper than the worlds deepest ocean, and that somebody as insignificant as Tokiha Mai would only figure out that meaning when she left this world and entered the next.

But Tokiha Mai wasn't insignificant. She had been a HiME. A protector of the Earth. She had had her Child, Kagutsuchi, who had been virtually indestructible – had it not been for Lord Kokoyou and the HiME star.

The HiME star. Mai often gazed up at the nighttime sky, with her tender amethyst eyes, expecting to see it there, glowing in its eerie red light like it normally did. But then she would remember that the battle – the war – was over, and she would look away and carry on walking.

Mai started humming a gentle song as her feet guided her to the beach. It was a pleasant, English song by a random band that she heard of last time she went to a karaoke. She had looked it up later with the help of Yukino and it had become her new favourite tune. She could not, however, remember the name of the song or whom it was by. So she contented herself with her hum as the soft grains of sand rustled under her toes. For a while she moved no further, she just stared at the vast ocean before her, humming her little tune happily.

She stayed there with her throat vibrating and with her wordless song for a couple more minutes before her eyes fluttered open as if she just came to a realisation.

"Do you want to join me?" Mai turned a little, asking the boy who had been listening to her melody.

The guy stepped forward onto the beach, revealing himself in his Fuka uniform; his blonde spiky hair casting pointy shadows on the sand.

Mai walked towards him, meeting him in the middle of the golden plain.

"Yuuichi." Mai whispered, a faint blush appearing on her fair skin.

"Mai. What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, as if he were scared to break the picturesque feeling that Mai had created.

"I fancied a walk," Mai replied softly, bending to sit on the sand. "What about you?"

"This is the only time that Shiho doesn't cling to me." Yuuichi sighed, sitting next to the orange-haired wonder. "I wanted some peace and quiet."

The girl nodded and watched his masculine face happily. He was looking at the ocean at the moment, so she contentedly drank in his features. His eyes, dark and warm, seemed to twinkle merrily on this star-lit night. His jaw-line was set straight, and his lips looked soft and inviting.

The blush on Mai's orbed face deepened a little when he saw her looking at him. She turned away sharply, hoping that he didn't see the flush across her nose. But he did see – and he put his arm around her and pulled her to his firm chest. She looked up at his face, and found his gentle eyes staring into hers. She was also a little surprised to find a red rash creeping upon his cheeks.

"Mai…" Yuuichi said, the stain across his toned face turning redder.

"Yes?" Mai asked, gripping his shirt loosely in her hand.

Tate Yuuichi slipped one strong arm under her legs and one under her arm and pulled her to him, so that she was sitting in his lap.

"I…" he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face slightly.

"I…" he moved his face closer to hers, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

He closed the small gap between them. Their eyes fluttered shut as Tokiha Mai and Tate Yuuichi shared their first kiss under the light of the moon.

When they parted, Yuuichi placed his forehead against hers and whispered – "I love you."

**Yo! I, being a great fan of Mai HiME, was browsing this section and was flabbaghasted to find that mostly all of the fics in this section are ShizNat. I have nothing at all against ShizNat, but come on people, there are other couples in Mai HiME.**

**So i got my butt in gear and wrote this. Hope it's okay and not too drawn out - this is my first time writing this sort of thing, so i hope everything is ok**

**drop a review, wether you like the writing or not**


End file.
